AmericaxReader Take Me or Leave Me
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: VengefulAmber on DeviantArt let me borrow her idea for this! Thank you! Antonio breaks your heart and you decided to give him a taste of his own medicine


I woke up to late sunshine pouring through my window I opened my eyes and looked at my ceiling. _Yes. The weekend! Finally!_ I smiled victoriously as I turned onto my back and stretched. _Now I can spend some time with Ant-_ My joyful though was interrupted as my phone started singing 'God Save the Queen'. I rolled my eyes and sat up. I grabbed my cell and answered in, getting out of bed tiredly.

"What could you possibly need… this early in the morning?" I asked Arthur between yawns. I heard him sigh on the other end of the line.

"_. Would you mind coming over as quickly as you can?" he asked shakily. I frowned as I opened the fridge.

"What the heck for? It's…" I checked my microwave clock, "…9:15 in the morning," I said and pulled out a gallon of orange juice, I unscrewed the cap and chugged some of the liquid.

"Please _. You have to see this for yourself," he pleaded. I rolled my eyes and pulled the jug away from my mouth.

"Alright, alright. Let me put a proper shirt on and I'll be right over," I told him. He thanked me and hung up. I sighed and put the orange juice back in the refrigerator.

"What could be so freakin' important that I have to go over to his house now?" I asked as I walked back to my room to change. I pulled on a T-shirt but decided to keep my jogging pants on. I debated on whether to driver or walked to the Brit's. It didn't take long to get to his house, but it sounded like he needed me there soon. I grabbed my car keys and rushed out the door.

I got to Arthur's house relatively quickly. I hopped out of the car and walked up to his door. He answered and let me it. I always loved Arthur's home. It was rather large and always sparkling clean. It smelled of tea, a variety of different oils, old books and when his brother visited, hamburgers. He kept everything polished and neat, even when Alfred came to see him. My heart skipped a beat at the thought of Arthur's half-brother. _No! Bad! You've got a boyfriend._ I was constantly fighting this internal battle.

"Would you like anything to eat?" Arthur asked as he led us into his study. Even as my stomach growled loudly at the lack of breakfast, I shook my head. I knew all too well what Arthur's cooking would do to one's stomach.

"I'm good, thank you though," I answered and sat down tiredly in one of his only comfy armchairs. "Now, why did you make me come to your house this early in the morning?" I asked. He studied me as he took a seat across from me.

"Well, I…" he stopped, his thick eyes scrunched together at an apparent loss for words. "Excuse me for answering a question with a question, but I need to know. Do you still like my git of a brother?" The question caught me completely off guard. I blinked several times, letting the inquiry register before blushing a bright crimson color.

"T-that was a long time ago Arthur. W-why would you-"

"_. I'm not blind. Just because you're dating Antonio doesn't mean you haven't fallen for another," he said, looking me straight in the eye. I tried to grasp at words that kept disappearing on my tongue. I crumbled under the Englishman's emerald gaze. I nodded and looked down at my thumbs. "More than a little?" I lifted my gaze and nodded again.

"Artie, what is all this about?" I questioned, rubbing my cheeks to try to rid them of the flush.

"I… I saw something yesterday and again today. I knew I had to tell you, but I had to show you as well," he replied. I cocked an eyebrow and simply motioned to the large window we were sitting next to. It mostly showed the small shops and cafés across the street. I huffed as I stared out the window.

"Why am I staring out your window?" I asked. My question was answered almost the moment it was out of my mouth. I watched as one of the doors to the shops opened and revealed a tanned man with chocolate, curly brown hair. I quirked an eyebrow. "Toni?" My eyes widened, however, as I watched a girl with light skin and dirty blonde hair walked out and latched onto his arm. She wore a very showy tank top, a short, tight skirt and I could tell from here she wore a lot of make-up. Everything that I didn't wear and absolutely hated.

I was surprised as he kissed her temple, and walked her to the end of the street. My heart cracked when he turned towards he fully and pulled the girl into a deep, passionate lip lock. I felt grieve tugging at my heart, but also felt the tiniest bit of relief. I may have liked another guy, yes, but I never, ever cheated on Antonio. I felt tears well up and silently fall down my cheeks. I wiped them away and tore my eyes away from the painful scene.

"How could he?" I whispered harshly, continuing to wipe at my face. "I trusted him. I thought he liked me and cared about me." I may have fallen for Alfred, but I still liked Antonio. He was a sweet and funny guy.

"He doesn't deserve you love," Arthur said, getting up and coming to sit next to me. "What are you going to do?" he asked and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I sniffed and looked up at him.

"Something I should've done a long time ago apparently," I told him. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Alfred's number. It didn't take two rings and he'd already picked up.

"Yo! _, dude! What's up?" he asked in his overly loud voice. I smiled at the excitement it contained.

"Hey Al! I was wonderin' something. Would you mind throwin' a crazy awesome party tonight?" I asked. I knew this was the one thing Alfred F. Jones excelled at, besides scarfing down hamburgers at an inhuman rate, and wouldn't mind one bit.

"Heck yea! But what's the occasion?" he inquired. I took a shaky breath and gave a small smile.

"I'll explain later, but for now let's just say I have to take care of some unfinished business," I said, laughing at my cryptic riddle. I could see Al's extremely confused expression. "Do you think I could come over later to help clean up?"

"Yeah! That's be great!" Confused to enthusiastic just like that. Just one of the amazing qualities about the American.

"Alright Al, thanks a lot for this. Oh, and be sure to invite everybody, kay'?" I told him.

"You got it _(n/n). See ya later!"

"See you Al," I said. We hung up and I looked at Arthur. "Now I need to talk to Frenchie and Gil." I grinned, a plan forming in the back of my head.

I decided I'd actually talk to the two men in person instead of over the phone. I thanked Arthur and rushed out to my car. The three members of the Bad Touch Trio lived out in the country that was on the outskirts of the city. They all shared a huge country house and tomato vineyard. I pulled up there long drive and got out of the car. The front door opened before I could knock.

"Bonjour _. To what do we own ze pleasure?" Francis asked, whisking me inside the house. The mix of smells was as overpowering as always: roses, beer, and tomato sauce. I smiled and turned to the Frenchman.

"Hey Frenchie," I said. He wrapped an arm around my waist and began leading me through the house. I slapped his hand as he tried to let it slide to my rear. Even if I was dating one of his best friends, it didn't stop Francis Bonnefoy. "Antonio's not here, is he?" I asked. I was almost positive he wasn't, seeing as I saw him kissing that girl, but I had to be sure. The blonde looked down at me.

"Non, ma cheríe. You're glad to stay as long-" I threw a hand up to cut him off.

"I don't want to talk to Toni. I'm here for you and Gilbert," I told him. The man's sparkling blue eyes widened. "Yes, you two," I interrupted before he could ask. "Where's Gil?" He jerked his head up, still partially in shock, motioning to the upper floor. I didn't normally ask stuff of the Prussian and Frenchman. "GILBERT!" I yelled. I heard a loud thumb from above and muffled cursing. A door slammed and footsteps hurried down the staircase.

"Vat ze heck?! Who is shouting zis… early…" he trailed off as he spotted me. I raised an eyebrow as I took in his appearance. He wore no shirt, which I didn't mind at all, and his pale skin practically glowed in the sunlight that was filling the large house. He was in a pair of shorts, not boxers, thank goodness. He white hair was a complete mess and Gilbird looked slightly annoyed as he tried to snuggle down into the soft locks.

"Hey Gil!" I said cheerily, waving. He waved back and walked into the room fully.

"Uh… hey _," he said, "vhat are you doing here?" I sighed and plopped down on their sofa. I dropped my head in my hands and sighed shakily, suddenly very depressed. Even if I liked, possibly loved, Alfred, I still liked Antonio. We'd been good friends before we'd started dating and we were really close. I'd trusted him with my heart and he'd crushed it.

"It's Toni," I mumbled. I felt the two men sit down next to me.

"Vhat about Antonio?" Gil asked. I sat up, still looking at my knees. These two were Antonio's best friends, and I knew they wouldn't ever hate him and turn away completely from him, but I knew they would help.

"I… I saw him today. He was walking out of a little store across from Arthur's house and-" I was cut off.

"Ma cheríe, you know Arzur is not always ze most reliable person," Francis said, looking at me apologetically.

"What about my own eyes. I saw Antonio walk out with some girl clinging to his arm and then watched as they became glued by the lips. How about that?! Is that reliable enough?" I yelled as tears began forming in my eyes. I wiped my eyes as the men looked at me, wide-eyed. I hardly ever screamed and the outburst was unexpected.

"You're kidding," Gilbert said from beside me. I turned to look at him in the eye and shook my head.

"I saw him… He was with some… broad. She was wearing a crap load of make-up and some stupid, short, skin tight skirt," I choked, feeling almost guilty at the relief I was feeling, knowing the future break up was giving me freedom. Gil pulled me into a hug and I didn't even care that he was shirtless; we were like brother and sister anyway. I felt Francis' hands rub comforting circles on my back.

"It's alright mon amour. What can we do to 'elp?" he asked. I knew he hand an evil smirk across his face. The three men may have been like brothers, but they all jumped at the chance to prank the others. I pulled away from Gilbert and grinned. I explained my plan to them in detail and they both nodded.

"Al's already getting ready. I called him at Arthur's." Francis raised an eyebrow and nudged my side.

"Getting ready, hm? Ohonhon," he said, raising an eyebrow. I blushed and gently slapped his arm. He was such a perv sometimes. Everyone knew about my crush except for Alfred and my boyfriend, and how they didn't know was a mystery to me.

"Hush! I doubt he feels the same," I replied. Both the Frenchman and the so called 'Prussian' laughed. "I'm gonna head over to his house to help him set up and explain," I said, standing up. Both men snickered and I waved, rolling my eyes at the immature pair.

"Alfred may be a bit zick, ma cheríe, but he sees more zan you zink!" I heard Francis call as I headed out. I laughed and opened the door.

"See you boys tonight!" I called and walked out the door.

I drove to Alfred's house with an almost giddy grin on my face. If Antonio was going to chest on me, fine. I'd show him what happens when he does. I guess there had been subtle hints. He didn't want to hang out as much, and when we did he was always trying to tell me what to do or how to dress. He didn't call or text me as often. He always wanted to change or do something that he wanted to do. Toni always had to have his way.

I huffed at all the thoughts rushing around in my head. I pulled into Alfred's drive way and hardly had time to get out of the car. He bounded up and pulled me into a huge, bone crushing hug that only Alfred could give. We walked inside and I explained to him what had happened. He held me close and kissed my cheek, making butterflies dance in my stomach. I blushed and thought about the very important detail I was not going to tell him about. I told him what I was scheming and he laughed. I'd always been one for eccentrics. He agreed and we decided to get cleaning. He smiled his genuine, mega-watt smiled that I loved and jumped up.

"Well come on then!" he cried and pulled me to my feet. We spent the rest of the morning cleaning up his house. Unlike his brothers, Alfred kept his house extremely messy. We had to wash dishes, pick up random garbage strewn about. _I_ washed the laundry. I loved Al to death, but he could wash clothes to save his life. We had to clean floors and dust. We took a break around three to eat. It was hamburgers, of course, and homemade French Fries. Alfred couldn't cook much, but he prided himself on his hamburger making skills.

I scarfed my food down, seeing as I completely missed breakfast. We ate, chit chatted, and then I decided I needed a shower. I'd run around all this morning, watched my boyfriend make out with some chick, and then helped Alfred clean his whole house and all before two o' clock. I walked upstairs, leaving Alfred to clean our dirtied dishes, and shut the bathroom door. I locked it for good measure, though I don't think I'd mind Alfred intruding too much. I turned on the hot water and stripped. It felt good to let the hot water just run over me. I washed my hair and scrubbed myself clean. I got out and wrapped myself in a towel.

"Al!" I yelled, sticking my head out the door.

"Yeah?" he called from downstairs.

"I need a pair of pants!" I heard him laugh and then his footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Weren't you wearing jogging pants when you came over?" he asked, his body coming into view.

"Yeah, but I want jeans," I whined. He chuckled and walked to his room. He rummaged around before walking out with a pair of jeans in tow.

"Here you go. I don't know if they'll fit," he said shrugging, "but they're jeans. I grabbed the clothing and grinned.

"Thank you!" I shut the door and dressed quickly. I walked out with the jeans completely covering and pooling over my feet. "Alfred!" I called. I stumbled my way down the hall. I very carefully walked down the stairs, but tripped as I got to the last step. I cried out and braced myself for impact. It never came. Strong arms wrapped around my waist and lift me into a broad chest.

"You really oughta be more careful," Alfred said, smirking down at me. I rolled my eyes but relished the feel of being held against the American. I almost became dizzy as I inhaled his scent.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so tall and then I wouldn't trip on your pants," I mumbled. He chuckled and bent down to start rolling the pants legs up to my ankles. "Thanks." He smiled up at me. His too blue eyes sparkled behind his glasses and my heart jumped into my throat.

"No prob," he replied standing up. He hesitated but then wrapped me into hug. A sweet, caring hug. _Could he… possibly…_ I grinned and blushed pink.

"Well, think you can take care of the rest? I gotta head home and get ready for tonight," I said, regrettably pulling away from him just enough to look at him. He nodded and pulled me close to him again. I sighed nuzzled my nose into his neck. I wanted him to feel the same way, so, so bad.

"I'll see ya tonight." He grinned and pulled away to kiss my forehead. Butterflies erupted in my stomach as he led me to the door.

"S-see you tonight." I smiled as I walked to my car. This was going to turn out right, it had to. I was going to have to find some clothes though. I flipped open my phone and called the only person I knew who give the perfect fashion advice.

"Hey Felix, wanna help a girl out?"

The Polish man came over and made me try on what felt like hundreds of outfits. He would make faces at some, disgusted noises at others. I laughed at his silliness as he helped me find something to wear. I told him what was going on and he was determined to find the perfect outfit. Felix was one of my best friends and knew everything and anything about fashion. We finally decided on an outfit that Felix clapped exuberantly at.

The top was loose and flowed around my chest and shoulders, but hugged my stomach. The skirt pretty much did the same. It hugged my waist with a comfortable, stretchy fabric then flowed out to my knees. The top was made of a satiny fabric and was a very pretty sky blue. The skirt was made of soft cotton and was completely black. It had a shimmered every time I moved.

"Felix! This is wonderful!" I cried happily, spinning in front of my mirror.

"That should drop that Spaniard's jaw," he replied smugly, smirking and flipping a lock of blonde hair. "Now, time for your make-up." He dragged me to the bathroom and dolled me up. He used a light pink blush across my cheeks, and a pretty mix of brown and the lightest blue eye shadow he could find, making my _ eyes pop. He put black mascara on my eye lashes, lengthening them significantly. He put a set of pretty dangling blue earrings in my ear and pulled my _ hair into a ponytail.

"Wow," I said, staring at the mirror. I hardly recognized myself. I hardly ever wore make-up and now I just looked... wow.

"Now… for shoes…" Felix mumbled to himself. I laughed and followed him.

"Something simple Felix. I'm gonna take them off when I get there anyway." I said as he rummaged through my closet. I heard him sigh exasperatedly and he appeared from the small space.

"Fine! Are these okay?" he asked. He was holding a pair of extravagant heels that had an open tow and glittering diamonds all over them. The heel was at least four inches. I raised an eyebrow. He sighed and tossed them back and grudgingly grabbed something else. "Are these better?" It was a simple pair of strapped heels.

"Much," I replied and nodded in approval. I took them from him and pulled them on. We checked the time and hurried out of the house. We jumped into Felix's car and rushed to the party.

When we arrived, the party was already in full swing. I grinned and hopped out of the car. Felix and I swaggered up to the door and walked in. I immediately pulled off the sandals and set them by the door. Colored lights were flashing around the room and music was playing loudly. I looked and saw people dancing and drinking. I saw Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio dancing and smirked. Francis noticed me and winked. I grinned and nodded my head.

"_?" I turned and saw Arthur looking at me. I smiled and walked to him.

"Hey Artie!" I said, pulling him into a hug. "Do I look alright?" I asked, pulling away and tugging nervously at my skirt.

"You look wonderful. Alfred won't be able to keep his eyes off you," he replied laughing. I giggled and looked around. "He's in the kitchen," he informed me. I blushed.

"Thanks. Oh, and will you go tell Gil or Francis that Gilbird's in the nest. They'll know what it means." I smiled and started towards the kitchen. I walked in and saw Alfred and Mathias Køhler, a Danish friend of ours, taking shots, trying to see who could hold their liquor better.

"Hey Al!" I said sweetly, walking up in front of the two men who were sitting at Al's kitchen island. Both turned towards me and Mathias grinned. I gave him a look that said, _keep your trap shut!_

"Hey _(n/n)," Alfred said. I could tell he'd had a few drinks, but thankfully he was still plenty sober. I noticed as he looked me up and down and his jaw lowered. "Um…" he asked suddenly, "where're your shoes?" I rolled my eyes; not the question I was expecting.

"Come on you," I said, grabbing the American by the wrist and dragging him off his stool. As I turned to leave, Mathias tapped me on the shoulder. I turned and he winked.

"Good luck," he whispered. I gave a small smile and rushed out with Alfred in tow. We were back in the living room and I saw Francis by the stereo system.

"Al…" I said, looking at him. My heart was racing in my chest and suddenly I couldn't talk. He looked at me with his blue eyes.

"Yea?" My eyes widened as I looked behind Alfred. Francis was nodding urgently. I knew I wouldn't be able to say anything. I looked back at Al and swallowed. "_ –" I grabbed his collar, pulling him down to my level, and pressed my lips desperately to his. I felt him jerk back in shock, but slowly melt into the kiss. I smiled against his mouth, sighing as I felt his arms go around my waist. I hadn't mentioned that I would do that.

"_?" I heard my name said quietly. I noticed the music was gone. I pulled away from Alfred and looked at who'd said my name. I saw everybody was looking at our small group. Antonio stood there in completely shock, his green eyes wide with hurt. I frowned slightly and scrunched my eyebrows together with confusion.

"What is it Toni? I don't think it's fair that you get to kiss cute girls and I can't kiss other guys," I said, mocking an innocent time. Surprise and guilt immediately replaced the hurt and shock. I looked over and nodded at Francis. He pressed a button and music flooded from the speakers.

_Every single day, I walk down the street. I hear people say, 'Baby's so sweet'. Ever since puberty, everybody stares at me. Boys, girls, I can't help it baby._

I sauntered forward, walking straight up to the Spaniard.

_So be kind, and don't lose your mind._

I twirled my fingers around the sides of my head. I heard people snicker.

_Just remember that I'm your baby!_

_Take me for what I am. Who I was meant to be, and if you give a damn. Take me or leave me. Take me or leave me._

I walked around, singing my heart out. I heard Antonio trying to leave behind me. I practically danced around all the people that had surrounded us. They were laughing and wolf whistling as I sang along with the music.

_A tiger in a cage can never see the sun. This diva needs her stage. Baby let's have fun!_

I ran over to the large table that was sitting in the corner of the room for beer pong later. I grabbed Ivan and Mathias on my way and they helped me up onto it. All eyes were following me, but a few people, Ludwig, Berwald, and Arthur's older brother, Allistor were keeping Antonio from leaving. They were blocking the door and enjoying it way too much.

_You are the one I choose, folks would kill to feel your shoes. You love the lime light too now baby. So be mine and don't waste my time, cryin' 'oh honey bear, are you still my, my, my baby?'_

I stamped my bare foot against the table's surface with each word. I saw people laugh as the green-eyed Spaniard tried to escape. I almost felt sorry for him, then I saw him kissing that girl in the back of my head.

_Take me for what I am. Who I was meant to be, and if you give a damn. Take me baby or leave me._

Gilbert had walked up and jumped into his arms. He caught me bridal style, laughing his head off and set me on the ground. I walked over, my hips swinging, towards Antonio.

_No way can I be what I'm not, but hey! Don't you want your girl hot?_

I lifted my arms, dancing and rolling my hips. All the guys wolf whistled and cheered.

_Don't fight, don't lose your head. 'Cause every night, who's in your bed?_

I looked at him, watching him flush with shame and humiliation. I raised an eyebrow.

_Who?_

I questioned again. I saw his mouth move, but it was too soft to hear.

_Who's in your bed?_

He tried to walk forward and start talking louder, but I held up a hand and cut him off.

_It won't work. I look before I leap. I love margins and discipline. I make lists in my sleep baby. What's my sin?_

I turned and walked away, rolling my eyes. The crowd moved with me. I found the other two members of the Trio and waved them over.

_Never quit. I follow through. I hate mess but I love you. What to do with my impromptu baby? So be wise, 'cause this girl satisfies. You've got a prize who don't compromise. You're one lucky baby._

Gilbert and Francis walked over, and reading my mind they stood side by side and stooped down. I turned and sat on their shoulders carefully. They rose up and I was lifted into the air. Antonio kept his eyes on me the entire time.

_Take me for what I am! (A control freak.) Who I was meant to be. (A snob yet over attentive.) And if you give a damn! (A loveable droll geek.) Take me baby or leave me! (An anal retentive.)_

I laughed as the two men beneath me joined in, singing back up. They smirked and caught me as I slipped down from their shoulders.

_(That's it) The straw that breaks my back! (I quit) Unless you take it back. (Women) What is it about them? (Can't live with them or without them)_

I walked straight up to Antonio, watching his eyes widen. I pushed his chest somewhat roughly and sang the last bit of the song.

_Take me for what I am. Who I was meant to be, and if you give a damn. Then take me or leave me baby. Take me baby, take me or leave me!_

I turned and saw Alfred waiting for me among the crowd. I smiled and began walking.

_Take me or leave me._

I threw my hand up and listened as the door was finally opened and slammed shut.

_Guess I'm leaving. You're gone!_

I changed the last bit for the heck of it. I grinned as everybody cheered and clapped. I stumbled as my adrenaline began leaving me. Alfred walked forward and caught me. Before I could say a word, one of his arms was around my waist holding me up and the other was holding my chin. He pulled me up and kissed me deeply.

I felt heat spread through me as his lips moved methodically against my own. All the cheering and whistles were drowned out and it was just us. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his grip tightened on my hips. I yelped as he spun me around and finally set me on my feet. He grinned down at me, his blue eyes shining in the dim light.

"Hi there," he said, surprising soft. I giggled and stood up on tip toe.

"Hello," I replied, listening as everyone went back to the party. "Can I tell you something?" He kissed my nose and grinned.

"Me first," he replied. "I love you," he said, and pulled me in for another kiss. I smiled against his mouth. _Finally._

"I love you too."


End file.
